Love Everlasting
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is a five thousand year old hybrid. She has seen civilizations fall and rise. Now she and her nine siblings are hunting in Forks when they meet the Cullen's and the Wolf Pack. With trouble chasing the siblings will the Cullen's and Pack stand with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Isabella Swan is a five thousand year old hybrid. She has seen civilizations fall and rise. Now she and her nine siblings are hunting in Forks when they meet the Cullen's and the Wolf Pack. With trouble chasing the siblings will the Cullen's and Pack stand with them?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am Isabella Swan. I am five thousand years old. I am a hybrid. I am part vampire, part werewolf and part fae. I was born to my mother Renee who was part vampire and part fae and my father Charlie who was a werewolf. I have six siblings Lerida who is 4 years younger than me. I have a six year younger brother named Matthew, an eight year younger sister named Evelynn, two ten year younger twin sisters named Cassandra and Ashieldr, a twelve year younger sister named Terra, a thirteen younger sister named Pandora and her twin Caesar and little Sashandra. We have been through everything together. Our parents died from hunters. I was left to raise my siblings and to protect them at just 16. Lerida was 10. Matthew who was 8, Evelynn who was 6 at the time, Cassandra and Ashieldr who were 4, Terra was 2, Caesar and Pandora were 1 and Sashandra was just born when they died.

We are very much like our parents. We have hard skin, speed, venom, powers and we need blood once a month from our vampire side. From our fae side we have our looks and grace. From our werewolf side we can change into wolves. I am gold and silver fur with white paws. Lerida is silver and black with gold paws. So we aren't identical. Matthew was black and brown with silver paws. Evelynn is all silver but her paws are reddish. Terra is blueish with black and silver paws. Cassandra is dark grey, black and reddish with silver paws she was the smallest of us and Ashieldr was silver, black and red with gold paws. Pandora was pearly white with silver paws. Sashandra was brown and silver and the youngest.

Pandora, Terra, Ashieldr, Cassandra, Evelynn, Matthew, Lerida and I have traveled all around the world. We have made enemies and friends. Pandora, Terra, Ashieldr, Cassandra, Evelynn, Matthew, Lerida and I manly stay apart from everyone else unless we have too. We have mingled a few times. But we have never had a permeant home.

We have just made it to a forest that was just far enough away from Seattle that nobody will see us.

" _I smell mountain lion", Lerida thinks_

" _My favourite", I think, "Wait I smell bear"_

" _My favourite", Lerida thinks_

" _And mine", Cassandra thinks_

 _"I smell elk my favourite", Ashieldr thinks_

 _"I smell deer", Terra thinks_

 _"My favourite", Pandora thinks_

" _Well I smell moose my favou_ _rite", Matthew thinks_

 _"My favourite too", Sashandra says_

" _I smell deer. My favourite", Evelynn says_

" _Sometimes I wonder how we are siblings", I think rolling my eyes_

" _I do too", Lerida says_

" _Come on lets hunt we can rest after we hunt", I say_

" _Meet you two back here in 20?" Matthew says_

" _Deal", we say_

We head in different directions. I sniff the air the mountain lion was about 1 mile from me. I run silently paws rarely touching the dirt. I slow and sniff again. And see the male mountain lion. I silently approach. The mountain lion senses my presence and starts to run. I race after it. I love a good chance. I pounce on the mountain lion and snap its neck giving it a painless death. The blood fills my mouth. After so many centuries I have supreme control of my blood lust. I don't even notice human blood anymore.

Once I finish I turn to head back east went a twig snaps. I turn around quickly and I don't see anything. Funny. Something wasn't right. I knew it so I needed to get back to my siblings as quick as possible. I break into a run. I call in my head for Sasha, Pandora, Terra, Lerida, Matthew, Evelynn, Ashieldr and Cassandra.

" _Leri, Matt, Evie, Cassie, Ash, Terra, Pan, Sasha! Be careful something is not right!" I shout in my thoughts_

I sense their alertness now. They could sense it too. I hear another twig snap. I push myself faster. Speeding through the forest. I sense my siblings coming.

" _Is it the Volturi?" Evie thinks looking around where we have stopped_

" _I don't know. But don't hurt anyone. We are better than that", I say_

I sniff the air. I smell vampires and what's more werewolves.

" _Are they working together?" Matt asks preparing for a fight_

" _Vampires and werewolves normally don't. We should know. But our Mum and Dad were the exception", I think_

" _They were the exception for everything", Lerida says keeping an eye on the trees_

We hear more howls and growls. I am determined not to fight unless we have too. We don't kill anyone unless they try to kill us. We swore that to ourselves long ago.

" _Lerida look to the east, Matt the west, Evie and Terra the north and Ashieldr and Cassie take the south. Wait for my say if we have to kill them", I think_

They all listened to me. I am the oldest. I hope we don't have to fight. We are powerful more powerful than anyone else. But we hate violence and hate killing. The Volturi are after us they think we are a threat to their 'power'. We want nothing to do with power.

We hear paws and footsteps coming from all around us.

" _They have us surrounded", Evie says slightly scared_

" _Just stay calm. I will let nobody hurt my family. But we still have to give them a chance. This could be a misunderstanding", I think_

Then they come out of the trees growling at us. Matthew growls back.

" _Stop it", I think to him_

" _But…", Matt thinks_

I give him a look and then turn to inspect who was threatening us. There was a big black wolf leading the werewolves. I immediately knew he was the alpha. In his mind he saw us as a threat. Something unnatural. Beast like. Well that is nice. Next to the Alpha was a brown wolf with dark grey around the eyes. I immediately pick him as the beta. On the other side of the Alpha was a wolf with dark-silver fur. He was growling loudly at us. I knew then that one had a temper. I told my siblings to watch out for him. The next wolf my eyes land on. He had grey fur with black spots. And his nose was dark grey. He was looking at us calculating what we would do. Next was a russet brown wolf. He had the air of command about him. But he was not the Alpha. Hmm interesting. Next was a chocolate brown wolf. His fur was lighter colour around his face. I got the impression he didn't want to fight. I more on to the next he – I mean she had light grey fur. She was smaller than the others. She was growling at us. She had a temper too. I could feel her bitterness in her mind. So she doesn't like what she is. She should try being a hybrid. There was another female she was black and red and was slightly bigger then the other female. I move on to the sandy coloured wolf next to her. His mind just radiated innocence and kindness he didn't want to attack us. The next two were clearing the youngest and the newest of these werewolves one was dark ashy-brown fur and the other had reddish-brown fur. I move onto the vampires. The first I see was a male with blonde hair, he was 6,2. He had golden eyes which was good. He looked slightly familiar. I sniffed and his scent reminded me of a human boy in London in the 1640's. Could this be him? I shake my head and move on to the woman standing next to him. She was 5,6 with caramel hair. She had a motherly feel about her. She also looked familiar. I must be going crazy. I move on to the big one who looked like he was itching for a fight he was 6,5 with dark brown hair. Something told me he was a child at heart. I look at him closely and he was familiar too. I turn to the blonde female. I sensed she was deeply hurt and didn't like what she was. Next was a man covered in scars. We could see the scars as clear as day. And the only time my siblings and I saw this was vampires who fight in the war down south. I look at him and feel a tingle in my body. He gave me a power. Mmm. Empathy what a unique gift for one that fought in war. Next was a black spikey haired girl. She was looking at us worriedly in her crouch. Another tingle goes through me. I get another power. Uh seer. This coven of vampires is different. Lastly I come to a bronze hair. He was gorgeous. His eyes melted into mine. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. It can't be. Did I just imprint? But the feeling I was feeling were more when I realize they weren't coming from me they were coming from the mental link with my siblings.

" _You all imprinted?" I ask still not taking my eyes of anyone_

" _Yes what do we do?" Evelynn says looking at the young sandy wolf who was confused and shocked._

" _We can't hurt them", Lerida says looking at russet brown wolf who was looking at her in wonder and shock._

" _I agree. This is imprinting. We have to talk to them", Cassie says looking at the wolf that was calculating us_

 _"Definabley", Ashieldr says looking at her wolf_

 _"My imprint is cute", Terra says looking at the wolf_

 _"So is mine", Pandora thinks_

 _"I wonder what my beauty name is?" Cesar thinks_

" _So what do we do? It is unlikely they will let us explain", Matt says looking at the female grey wolf who was looking at him with shock_

"Carlisle. Rachael, Embry, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Brady and Colin have imprinted", my bronze hair god says

"Who are you all?" the one named Carlisle asks

"Do you mean us harm?" the scared one asks

" _We are going to have to change to our vampire form. It is no good like this with a one sided conversation", I think to my siblings_

We all didn't like being exposed in our vampire form. We rarely went into it.

" _Do we have too?" Lerida asks_

" _Unless we want a fight. Mmm. Everyone send feelings that we aren't going to hurt them to the scared one. We will try that first", I think_

We all think thoughts and feelings that we mean no harm. The scared one looks confused reading our emotions.

" _Damn. Ok everyone change. If they attack I will have my physical shield up will we transform", I say_

They nod and we think human. With that we change in front of the coven of vampires and wolf pack into our vampire forms earning gasps from all of them. Well this is going to be fun…

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Another boring day. Emmett and Jasper are fighting. Rose is fixing her car. Esme is in the garden and Carlisle in his study. That is when we all here Alice gasp. We were all at her side instantly.

"What is it Ali?" Jasper asks his thoughts where panicked like Alice's were

"There are nine beings they are like wolves but bigger. They are not like the La Push wolves either. They are coming towards the town! The mutts of La Push are going to go after them. The beings will fight and kill them. That is all I see. But if they can kill the mutts it is likely they can kill us. Unless we team up", Alice says

I look at the vision in her head. One of the beings as Alice puts it draws a warm fuzzing feeling from me.

"So we have to team up with the mutts?" Rose asks angrily

"It is the only chance we have", Alice says

"Could they not mean us harm?" Carlisle asks not liking the idea of killing

"I don't know. I can't see them clearly. But if they are willing to kill the mutts. It is likely they will come for us", Alice says

"Well I am up for a fight", Emmett says grinning

"Carlisle we can't let anyone be killed. We must tell the pack", Esme says ever compassionate

Carlisle sighs, _"Is this the only way Edward?" Carlisle thinks_

"From what Alice has seen it looks like it", I reply

Something was telling me this wasn't right. But I put it to the back of my mind in order to protect my family.

"Lets tell the wolves then. To the border. And no making them angry Emmett", Carlisle says with a look

"What me?" Emmett asks innocently

"Yes you. Behave", Carlisle says

We run to the border and wait soon there is a howl and the wolves approach growling at us.

" _What do you want bloodsuckers?" Sam thinks_

I relay those words to Carlisle.

"My daughter Alice saw nine wolf like beings attacking you all. They are close to town. Alice saw you all getting killed", Carlisle says

" _Impossible", they snarl_

"Do you want to die? We are offering our help", I say

" _Why would you help us?" Jacob thinks_

"We want to protect Forks. Once they have killed you all they will kill us. We need to work together to protect both our communities", I say

They wolves left to decide and we all wait. Then they come back.

" _Fine the treaty is disbanded for this day only. Do you agree?" Sam asks_

I relay the thoughts to Carlisle.

"We agree", Carlisle says

" _Which way?" Sam thinks_

"North", I say

" _How many are there?" Paul snarls_

"Nine", I say

We run north there was a weird scent. It broke into four directions.

"They have split up", Jasper says looking at the tracks

We split up. Going in teams. Some minutes pass and the animal appears. Stalking a large mountain lion. The beast was graceful and pounces on the mountain lion. And we see teeth bite into the mountain lions neck. It pulls away with blood in its mouth.

" _Oh god. It was sucking the blood!" Embry says from next to me_

What is this beast? I accidentally step on a twig. The beasts head turns around and ears perk up. Embry and I don't move. Suddenly it turns and runs. Embry and I follow it. But it was fast and leaves us behind. We follow the scent. I hear my family and the pack they were running after the other 8 beasts. Embry joins his pack mates and I join my family as we approach. The six beasts where crouched preparing to fight. One snarls loudly. The one I had been following turns its head to it and snarls something that shuts the other one up. What puzzles us is that they don't attack. They watch us. The one I had been follow was looking at everyone.

" _Crap", Embry says looking at the small beast in the middle_

" _Crap", Seth says also looking at one_

 _"Crap", Colin says_

 _"Oh my", Rachael says_

 _"Crap", Quil says_

" _Can't be", Leah snarls_

" _They are beasts", Jacob says_

" _You all imprinted!" Paul yells_

" _Not that we can help it", Jacob says_

" _Enough. They are a threat", Sam says_

" _But Sam. We imprinted. We can't hurt them", Seth says_

I look at the being I followed in wonder. Why was I feeling like this? I shake my head.

"Carlisle. Rachael, Embry, Leah, Seth and Jacob have imprinted", I say after clearing my head

"Who are you all?" Carlisle asks deciding to give them a chance

"Do you mean us harm?" Jasper says dangerously

Suddenly Jasper looks confused. I read his thoughts and the beasts were sending him not harmful emotions like they knew what he could do. Then the beasts nod and they shimmer we prepare ourselves. They shimmer and then we see them. They had turned human. We gasp. There were five females and one male. They all had similar features. The female in the middle was the smallest she was 5'2 and had brown hair. The male next to her also had brown hair with some blonde in it he was 6'3. Next the woman she was about 5'3. She had dirty blonde hair with highlights of brown in them. The next female was 5'5 and had brown hair and dirty blonde highlights. The next female was 5'4 and had brown hair with blonde tips. The next female was 5'8 she had brown hair that was lighter. The next was male he was easy 6'4 with dirty blonde hair. The second last female was 5'9 she had brown hair with blonde highlights. And lastly the female in front was definably the leader she caught my attention she was beautiful long chocolate brown locks that went down to her waist. She had curves in all the right places to me she was like an angel. But there eyes is what really got us. They were changing colour rapidly. Like they didn't know what to feel or do.

" _Look at the eyes!"_

" _They look human"_

" _Oh dear they look young. They can't be here to harm us", Esme thinks_

" _They have peaceful but fearful emotions. They have scars too. Something is different about them", Jasper thinks_

" _Why didn't I see this? Was I wrong and they are not going to attack us? And what was that shimmer as they changed are they not like the La Push wolves?" Alice thinks rapidly looking for the future but coming up blank_

" _I can't harm girls. But the male is fair game", Emmett thinks_

" _What the hell are they?" Rose thinks_

" _Edward can you hear their thoughts now?" Carlisle thinks_

I make a gesture saying no.

My angel puts her hands up making a peaceful gesture. The other six had gone into a none threatening stand. But they were behind my angel. All their eyes were wirily and afraid all but my angel. She does the peaceful gesture again.

"We mean you no harm", she says in a voice that sounds ancient and sweet

We all look at each other. Do we trust them?

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as I change back I look at the bonds between them determining who were mates and what their relationship to each other. But I see bonds stretched to my siblings and me. They were flicking in colour so it was hard to tell what it was. I now sense their aura the vampires had a peaceful aura not really all that threatening. The black alpha and his beta and third had a very hostile aura. They others I can tell where not very threaten thanks to the imprinting. The female wolf stopped growling and was staring at Matt.

I do a peaceful gesture again. I am determined not to fight them but make peace with them. After all we all imprinted so they would be our family now. Now that was a strange thought. Family. We have only ever had each other.

"We mean you no harm", I say

They look at each other.

"Can you please tell us what we have done to warrant an attack?" I ask

"You all our dangerous. You planned to kill us", the scared one says

I look at him with curiosity.

"We would never kill…", I start

"I saw it!" the pixie vampire says

Suddenly it all makes sense from their memories too the way they were talking.

"The future isn't set in stone. It changes ever second. I hardly ever bother with it myself. I have a version of it. I find it unreliable at the best of times", I say calmly

"How do you know my power?" the pixie asks shocked

"How do you have a version of it?" the leader of the coven asks

"Maybe we should find somewhere private? Where this pack can change to human and can talk freely? It is only a suggestion. But I must warn you attack any of my siblings and I WILL attack with vengeance", I warn

"How do we know this is not a trap?" the blonde female asks

"It is up to you. But my words are true. After all we have imprinted so we wouldn't harm you lot anyway maybe just freeze you but never kill you", I say

They look shocked we know about imprinting.

"There is a clearing not too far from here. We can discuss this there", my bronze haired god says

"After you", I say smiling

"Are you sure about this sis", Cassie asks

"They will not harm us unless attacked. We will run with you", I say

"In the middle of all us", the scared one says

"Very well. But just so you know your numbers combined are not enough to beat us", I say

"Is that a threat?" the scared on growls as well as the wolves

"Just stating a fact. Now are we going or not? Who is going to lead the way?" I ask

"Follow me", my bronze haired god says taking off to the south

I can tell everyone expected us to change to our wolf forms. But instead we run alongside them. Just as fast. Not our normal speed. We would be far in front of them if we did use our normal speed.

Soon we appear in a clearing. It was nice enough for a chat.

"Ok so this conversation is not one sided can you wolves change into your human forms? My sisters and brother have imprinted on some of you. I am guessing you know about imprinting?" I ask

They nod. Some seemed to be having a debate in their minds. I don't tune in. I could but didn't what to hear their thoughts at the moment. Suddenly all the wolves go into the woods. The alpha, beta and third looked at us with hate. The others were impassive as we haven't attacked yet. And the knowledge of the imprinting. Someone must tell the imprinting legend right. But there was a mistake with it that I noticed in their minds. They have only ever heard it called imprinting. In my day it was called golden bonded. Must have changed with the times.

"Oh they can't change forms without shredding their clothes", I say

"They can't?" Evelynn asks curiously as they appear

"Where do they put their clothes then?" Matt asks

I smack him hard around the head.

"Don't ask stupid questions", I say

"I was just asking", Matt says with a pout

"Knowing you it would lead to something more", Lerida mutters

Cassie, Ash and Evie snicker at Matt's face. Pandora, Sasha and Cesar smile. The coven of vampires and the wolves were looking at us in shock at our normal conversation.

"I hope this is not rude. But what are you all?" the leader asks

"What is rude is not knowing names. I am Isabella. But please call me Bella", I say

"I am Lerida", Lerida says

"I am Matthew. Call me Matt. Matthew is my trouble name", Matt says coursing them to laugh

"I am Evelynn. Call me Evie", Evelynn says

"I am Cassandra. Call me Cassie", Cassandra says

"I am Cassie's twin Ashieldr. Call me Ash", Ashieldr says

"I am Terra", Terra says

"I am Pandora", Pandora says

"I am her twin Cesar", Cesar says

"I am the youngest my name is Sashandra. You can call me Sasha", Sasha says

"I apologies for being rude. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the leader of the Olympic Coven", Carlisle says

I perk up I know that name. It is possible. I will have to ask later.

"I am Esme Cullen his mate", Esme says with a motherly smile

"I am Emmett Cullen and this is my mate Rosalie Hale", Emmett says

I perk up again. Rosalie Hale. That name I would know anywhere. She has grown into a beautiful young woman since I last saw her and that's why none of us placed her till now. That explains one colour of the bond thread that connected us.

"I am Alice Cullen why can't I see any of you?" Alice asks

"Alice calm down. We don't know them yet", the scared one says with a southern accent

Mmm. That voice not with the southern tint is familiar. My siblings sense it too.

" _Isn't he the Major that helped us near Houston?" Evelynn thinks_

I look at him again. It was possible. The man who helped us was human. But down there in Texas newborn wars were out of control at that time. It would have been easy to turn him.

" _What was his name?" Matt asks_

" _Jason no. Jack…no", Lerida thinks_

 _"James?" Ashieldr thinks_

 _"John?" Cassie thinks_

" _It is Jasper", I think suddenly placing him_

"I am Jasper Hale, Alice is my mate", Jasper says feeling our curiosity and interest

"Edward Cullen", my imprint says

I look into his thoughts and surprised. He did notice me. But was denying the bond because he felt himself too unworthy. Mmm I might have to work with him a bit before I tell him.

"That is that vampires now what about the Pack?" I ask

"Sam Uley Alpha", Sam growls, _"Beasts, abominations"_

My sibling in and have to hold in growls at the thoughts. They shouldn't judge people before they know them. It was the same with his beta Jared Cameron and third Paul Lahote. Lerida's imprint was named Jacob Black, Cassandra's imprint was Embry Call, Ashieldr's imprint was Colin Littlesea, Evelynn's imprint was Seth Clearwater and Matt's imprint was Leah Clearwater. Terra's imprint was Quil Ateara V, Cesar's imprint was Rachael Black, Pandora was Brady Fuller's imprint.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. We will answer the questions we can. But you must understand it is hard for us. We have only ever had each other", I say

I feel their symphony from all of them but the three hostile wolves. I wonder what tribe they are from. I must ask later.

"You don't have parents?" Esme asks

"No", we all say

"Been a long time since we have had parents", Matt says

"You poor dears", Esme says

"We have had each other", Cassie says

"So what are you all? If you don't find that rude", Carlisle asks

"What about you try and guess? What have you noticed about us?" I ask smiling

"From looking at you all now I would say vampire. But there is the fact you were all bigger then wolves before that. But a wolf I think. So I am not sure", Carlisle says

"We are unique to put a word to what we are. I believe the best way of explaining it is that we are hybrids. Part Vampire, Part Werewolf, Part Fae", I say

The look stunned and shocked. We look amused until the three hostile wolves start.

"Not possible. You all should not exist", Sam says

"Well we do. We are living proof. If you can all us that", Matt says grinning

"Matthew!" I scold

"Come on it was funny", Matt says  
"How are you all hybrids as you put it?" Carlisle asks curiously

"Well it is our parents. Our father was a werewolf. Our mother a vampire and fae we called it then. You would either call it Fey or Faerie now", I say

"Vampires can't have children!" Rosalie says

I look at her and sense her desperate need for a child.

"Our mother could. Unique. She was one of a kind back then", I say

"How old are you all?" Emmett asks getting a smack from Alice

We laugh.

"You know it is rude to ask a lady her age", I say with a smile

"He didn't mean to be rude…", Esme starts

"We are not offended", Lerida says smiling

"It is just you wouldn't believe our age", I say

"I am sure it will be fine", Carlisle says with a kindly smile

"Well let's see if we can figure it out. What year is this?" I ask

My siblings and I don't pay attention to days or years we pay attention to centuries", I say

They look shocked.

"It is 2006", Edward says

I smile, "Well that is the 21st century AD. So we can make judgement from there"

"It was way before the start of the British Empire", Cassie says

"It was definably before the Achaemeniad Empire", Evelynn noticing some confused looks, "The First Persian Empire 550BC. The King was Cyrus the Great. Great man"

"It was before what you call it…Ancient Roman Empire in 753 BC", Ashieldr says

"Definably before Ancient Greek Empire in 800BC", Lerida says

"And the Ottoman Empire in 1300BC", I say

The Cullen's and wolves eyes widen when I say that

"It was before Ancient Egypt", Matt says

"You only remember that because you had a thing for Cleopatra", Lerida says rolling her eyes

"I did not have a thing for Cleopatra!" Matt says

"Didn't she want to make you her consort?" Evie says smirking

"I would never had gone through with it!" Matt says

"Didn't stop you from liking her", Cassie says giggling

"And day dreaming about her", Ashieldr says giggling

"Ok lets figure out our age before they get sick of us", I say with a smile

"I will get you for mentioning that. I have imprinted you know", Matt says lowly to Ash and Cassie

"Now it was close to the Babylonian Empire. King Kadashman-Enlil ruled around then", Lerida says

"Give or take a decade I would say the 40th BC Century or the 39th BC they were born", I say

Carlisle's eyes widen and so do Edward's at the mention of the Century.

"What is the year?" Seth asks curious

"It is a period around 3200BC", Evelynn says as their eyes widen,

"No. I think it might have been the Stone Age a period called the Neolithic or New Stone Age. That was before the bronze age by the way. So I would say we were born in anywhere between 4000BC and 3200BC. So it is give or take a few centuries. We were part of the Italic Tribe or Illyrians", I say

"Boy your all old", Emmett says getting smacked by Rosalie

We chuckle.

"We get that", Cassie says

"So you don't measure time the way we do?" Jacob asks

"No. We rather pay attention to centuries that years unless we have stayed in a place", I say

"You have house?" Esme asks

We look at each other.

"No we don't. We don't really settle. We basically wolves full time. The few times we have settled I have managed to get us a place to stay", I say

"Oh dears. You will be coming home with us", Esme says sternly

"We will talk about it", I say looking at me siblings

" _We will stay. We can't be away from our imprints. We can't take them away from their families", Cassie thinks_

" _No matter how hostile Sam, Paul and Jared are", Evie says_

" _I want to know more about them", Matt says, "I feel connected to the big guy Emmett. But I only knew one Emmett in Tennessee. And he was a kid when we left"_

" _So what do we do?" Lerida, Pan, Cesar, Sasha, Terra, Cassie and Ashieldr ask_

" _We change subject for now. Get more comfortable", I think_

I then say out loud, "You all but Edward and the pack seem familiar. You understand living us long as us we know a few people"

"Will you tell us your story and maybe country?" Evie asks

"Why?" Carlisle asks

"Because we think we know you", I say

There was a shocked silence. My siblings look amused. I wonder if they will do this the easy way or the hard way?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
